


Afterglow

by lexatoldmeto



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-11
Updated: 2016-02-11
Packaged: 2018-05-19 18:55:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5977560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lexatoldmeto/pseuds/lexatoldmeto





	Afterglow

Blood in her throat. Bruises on her skin. Blindfold on her eyes.

Lexa’s name on her lips. Costia trying to hold on to what she had left of her. 

She remembered the way they used to float on their backs in the river, and she wished she could float away now. She remembered the way they used to climb trees together, hidden away from the others, and she wished she could climb away now. She remembered the sound of her name on Lexa’s gentle lips.

“Costia,” like there was no word she’d rather breathe. 

She wished she could hear it now. 

But she wouldn’t again, Azgeda would never relinquish their leverage on Lexa. They’d never let her go back to the girl she loves. Not breathing, at least. Not whole. 

But Costia knew Lexa’s pain would be far worse than her own. Worse than the Ice Nation’s knives on her skin. Worse than the fire they burned her with.

Lexa will think it’s her fault. Her guilt will fill her veins with lead. It will weigh down her bones. She’ll beg, and she’ll fight. But it will be too late. She’ll fall apart. And Costia won’t be there to help pick up the pieces. She’ll already be gone. 

It’s too late to come home now. Too late to tell Lexa how much she loves her. Too late to tell her how proud of her she is. 

One day Lexa will forgive herself. One day her bones won’t feel so heavy. One day she’ll breathe again. But she’ll never forget. Always an afterglow of the girl she once loved. A girl with a young soul, and a happy heart. a girl taken too soon. 

Costia holds on to this. 

She holds on to this as she is tortured for being loved.

She holds on to this as she is killed for it.


End file.
